Feeling True
by C A Moore
Summary: The following may represent a misunderstanding of events depicted herein: Weiss is very grateful to Jaune for saving her life, so she is determined to be direct in showing him her changed attitude. Then Ruby makes a surprise confession of love... Jaune can't believe his luck, how much can one guy handle? (Whiterose, not Whiteknight or Lancaster... yup I'm back to teasing Jaune).


A/N: It isn't as finished as I would like, but I'm trying to clear the decks of my end v5 shorts before v6 starts and shakes it all up.

"Jaune, I'm very grateful for what you did, saving me"

"You're welcome, Weiss" He blushed and looked down, self consciously "It was nothing. I didn't even know what I was doing".

"Well, it was a pretty big thing for me. Our first impressions weren't good. I think that neither of us where at our best when we first met, we failed to communicate as we should have. But I want you to know that I have come to respect you." She paused and smiled "Maybe I see a little of what Pyrrha saw all along. I suppose everything that has happened; it has made me think about what is important, and who is important to me"

"I respect you a lot too, Weiss"

"I respect you, so I want to be direct with you. An experience like that can bring up certain feelings that may have been buried." She looked a little uncomfortable. "I may be mis-reading things, but do you think.. that... that there is any chance for something more to develop between us..." She pursed her lips for a moment before pushing on. "You are a good friend Jaune-"

"Weiss, I-" Jaune couldn't believe this was happening.

"-I want you to know that I don't have those feelings for you, nor do I expect that I ever will." For a moment there was a faraway look in her eyes. "We can't always have what we want." She sighed softly. "It's not who you are as a person, it's just, I've come to realise... if I was to... I like... um" She looked self conscious, but took a deep breath and continued "...you're really not my type. Physically." Weiss patted him on the shoulder vaguely, smiled and left the room, apparently satisfied with her communication.

Jaune slumped to the couch.

~o~

"What's up Jaune?" Ruby enquired cheerfully.

"Just something Weiss said. Do you think some people are destined to be alone forever?"

Ruby frowned.  
"She said that?"

"Um something that made me think about that"

"Oh." Ruby looked at him, seeming to guess his problem "I don't know about destiny. But just because someone hasn't found love yet, or something they hoped for doesn't work out, doesn't mean they wont find it eventually. Even if they don't, it doesn't mean there is something wrong with them. Someone could come along, or," she blushed slightly, "someone beside them all along might be perfect for them and they just haven't realised it yet. There isn't a deadline, not one we get to know about." She looked sombre for a moment, but shook it off. "But this? You don't have to worry, I mean who could resist? So honest and brave and smart; fierce" Ruby seemed to zone out "So beautiful and graceful"

Beautiful and graceful? Well, he could live with that.  
"Ruby, I had no idea you felt that way"

"Yeah, I think it has been building a while, maybe since we first met, but recently it was like a light turned on in my head."

Standing up, he smiled and put his arm out to pull her closer.  
"I- I'm not sure what to say. But I think it feels like a good thing. Something worth exploring"

She looked at him distractedly  
"I should tell her, right?"

"Tell her?"

Ruby clenched her fist, resolve written on her face  
"Yeah! I'm going to tell Weiss how I feel about her" she dashed out of the room to find her partner.

This time Jaune threw himself onto the couch face first.  
"That was the worst!"

"Hmmm, nah! More like the best"

He turned his head to see Nora emerging from a pile of furniture at the other side of the room. She'd built a fort, he remembered.  
"You heard all that?"

"Yup"

"And you're going to tell me why I should be happy about it?"

"No. I just thought it was really funny! You crack me up, Jaune"

"Good to know I have a purpose in life"

She looked thoughtfully at the doorway.  
"Ruby isn't going to know what hit her"

"Ruby can handle rejection"

"Yeah, sure, that is what she is going to find herself handling. A big old pile of thirsty, pent-up, repressed... rejection"

"What?"

"Stay pure, buddy. Stay pure" Nora patted him on the shoulder, then left him, crawling back into her "fort".

~o~

"Are we doing wrestling training now?" Oscar wondered into the room "I just saw Ruby and Weiss and-" there was the brief pause they had come to associate with Ozpin conferring with his host, and the boy began to blush "-forget I said that"

There was a snigger from the fort, causing Jaune to glare at it for several seconds.

He turned to the younger boy  
"So how's your love life?"

"I have a creepy old man in my head situation, it's weird enough just using the bathroom" He scowled and muttered under his breath "Creepy situation, now who's being over-sensitive"

"I hadn't thought about it like that. So you haven't even..." Jaune curled his hand and moved it back and forth suggestively.

"I don't want to talk about it"

A/N: So apparently I couldn't resist taking a oblique shot at Rosegarden too. This basically started as a note in my ideas file "Jaune I like you and I respect you, so I want you to know... not even if you were the last guy on Remnant"... it grew somewhat in the writing.


End file.
